transfer student
by arisato kyoukii
Summary: Di kota iwatoda hidup lah seorang gadis yang ayah-nya ditugaskan keluar negeri. dan disana gadis itu tinggal bersama pamam-nya di kta yasoinaba dan mempunyai anak bernama nanako. dan gadis itu di titipkan di pamam-nya selama bertahun-tahun. anpa pernah kembali lagi di kota iwatoda. suatu hari terjadi pembunuhan di sebuah penginapan...
1. Chapter 1

**Author : hai semua. Selamat membaca cerita kalian menyukai cerita ini**

**Transfer student**

**Pada suatu hari di kota suara kereta api yang bolak dekat sana hiduplah seorang gadis yang bernama nya yang akan di tugaskan keluar yuko di titipkan di pamam-nya yang berada di yasoinaba. Ayah yuko ada 3 pertama adalah ayah yuko. Dan anak kedua seorang perempuan, ibu dari souji yang ketiga adalah dojima.**

"**para pelangganan kereta api. Ikta sudah sampai di kota mengambil barang masing-masing" kata pramugawi kereta api**

**Kereta pun telah samai di kota yasoinaba. Yuko menunggu untuk di jemput oleh paman pun dan membawa anak-nya yang masih SD**

"**lama tidak jumpa" kata dojima**

" **iya"kata yuko**

"**dan perkenalkan ini anak saya, nanako. Nanako, katakan hai pada yuko" kata dojima**

"**hai" kata nanako sambil memukul ayah-nya**

"***chuckle(ketawa kecil)*"kata dojima **

**Dojima pun parker di pom bensin untuk mengisi bensin. Nanako pun pergi ke toilet. Yuko hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar. Tiba-tiba si petugas pom bensin. Menyanyakan sesuatu pada yuko**

"**kau adalah murid pindaha,yah"kata petugas**

"**iya" jawan yuko**

"**perkenalkan aku izanami" kata izanami**

"**aku yuko" kata yuko**

"**kamu sepupu souji kan" kata izanami**

"** kamu tahu" Tanya yuko terheran**

"**karena aku pernah melihat souji dating bersama mereka" kata izanami**

**Sesampai-nya di rumah, nanako menunjuk-kan dimana kamar yuko. Ternyata kamar itu pernah di tempati oleh sepupu-nya sendiri yang bernama souji seta. Dan tidak pernah kembali lagi**

"**disini kamar mu, yuko-chan" kata nanako**

"**makasih yah, nanako-chan" kata yuko**

**Pada malam hari yuko tidak bias tidur. Yuko pun membuka jendela, ternyata di luar hujan dank abut. Dan disana sudah jam 12:00 pas. Tiba-tiba televise menyala. Dan membuat yuko kaget dan ketakutan. Yuko menyentuh layar televisi tangan yuko dapat masuk dalam televise dan sesuatu menarik yuko untuk masuk ke dalam televise-nya kecil, tidak cukup untuk yuko masuk ke dalam. Dan membuat yoko jatuh dan terrbentur di meja**

"**apakah kau baik-baik saja" Tanya nanako**

"**ya, aku baik-baik saja" kata yuko sambil memegang kepala-nya**

**Yuko pun tertidur. Dan mimpi, dia berada di dalam suatu ruangan yang di penuhi dengan kabut. Dan yang membuat yuko susah untuk melihat pun terus endapati sebuah pintu. Dan memasuki pintu itu, ternyata di sana ada suatu bayangan. Yuko pun melawan bayangan itu. Bayangan itu pun menghilan. Dan membuat yuko terbangun dari tidur sudah pagi hari dan ia harus pergi ke sekolah bersama nanako**

" **sebelum pergi kesekolah kita sarapan dulu yah" kata nanako **

"**baiklah. Tapi di mana ayah-mu" Tanya yuko**

" **ia seorang detetif. Jadi ia harus cepat ke kantor untuk melakukan tugas-nya" jawan nanako**

**Nanako dan yuko pun pergi ke sekolah bersama-sama**

"**di sana sekolah mu, yuko-chan" kata nanako**

"**baiklah" kata yuko**

**Saat perjalanan ke sekolah. Yuko melihat dua orang yang sedang mengosipi pun mendekat untuk mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan**

" **kudengar ada murid baru" kata siswa yang berambut panjang**

"**iya ada" kata siswa yang rambut nya di ikat **

**Ternyata yuko sudah cukup terknal di sekolah-nya. Yuko pun mencari nama-nya di papan pengumunam. Lalu yuko pergi ke ruang guru untuk memperkenalkan diri kepada wali kelas-nya. Dn guru nya mengantarkan yuko ke ruang kelas-nya. Sesampai-nya di kelasm ternyata di kelas sangat rebut. Tapi sewaktu guru masuk kela pun menjadi hening **

"**anak-anak, perkenalkan ii miyamono yuko"kata wali kelas**

"**hai yuko" sapa semua murid **

"**yukom silahkan duduk di samping daisuke" kata wali kelas**

" **ya bu" jawab yuko**

**Sewaktu istirahat semua murid memperkenalkan diri kepada pun satu demi satu . meghafal nama teman pulang sekolah. Seorang siswa bernama ai heibara, mengajak yuko pulang bersama. Saat perjalanan pulang terjadi pembunuhan di suau penginapan. Eorang wanita yang dibunug dangan cara muka-nya di tutup dengan lakban. Sehingga wanita itu tidak bias bernapas dan tewas.**

"**itu pamam-ku" kata yuko**

"**jadi kau bersepupu dengan souji" kata ai**

"**iya" jawab yuko**

**Ai dan yuko hanya melewati dan langsung lari pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Saat di rumah nanako dan yuko makan bersama tanpa dojima. Tiba-tiba sebuah berita di tayangkan**

" **diberitakan: sebuah pembunuhan terjadi di tidak meninggalkan bekas apa pun juga. Hanya beberapa perkataandri detective dojima" kata reporter**

" **kami menamakan kasus in 'F'.karena yang di bunuh adalah wanita, wanita dalam bahasa inggris adalah (F)emale. Dan yang membuat korban tewas adalah bagian muka, muka dalam bahasa inggris adalah (F)ace. Korban di bunuh pada hari jumat yang dalam bahsa inggris (F)riday. Sekian dari saya" kata dojima**

**The end**

**Sorry nggak ada lanjutan**

**Please review my story**

**Jika ada yang mau aku lanjutkan, please review or PM**

**Please favorite my story**


	2. Chapter 2

Author: hai cerita yang saya buat bagus bagi kalian semua. Selamat membaca . maaf jika banyak yang salah tulis atau TYPO. Enjoy ^_^

Transfer student

'TRING!" suara hp yuko berbunyi dengan nada dering girl generation- dancing queen

From : ai heibara

For: yuko

Subject: reuni sekolah

"yuko lama tidak jumpa. Teman sekolah kita mengadakan reuni sekolah. Mereka ingin reuni ni di rayakan di kota iwatoda selama 1 minggu. Untuk dapat reuni bersama. Kata mereka semua: kita harus membawa pasangan masing-masing. Sekian dari saya terima kasih

**YUKO POV**

Tidak mungkin aku bisa membawa pasangan. Pasangan saja aku tdak punya. Bagaimana ini?. Bagaima kalau aku mengajak daisuke-senpai aja , seharus-nya aku mengajak daisuke- senpai. Aku akan mengirimkan ia SMS

From: yuko

For: daisuke-senpai

Subject: mengajak senpai ke reuni sekolah

"senpai, boleh nggak kalau aku mengajak senpau ke di reuni harus embawa pasangan masin-masing . tetapi aku tidak menpunyai pasangan. Jadi terpaksa aku mengajak senpai

Daisuke pun membaca SMS yang di kirimkan oleh yuko. Dan menerima ajakan yuko. Yuko pun sangat senang. Sudah mempunyai pasangan untuk di bawa ke reuni sekolah dan dapat pergi bersama. Saat hari reuni tiba, daisuke menjemput yuko untuk pergi ke stasiun kereta api bersam-sama. Di kereta pun mereka mendengaran lagu mereka di katakanmesra oleh semua teman-nya

"para penumpang anda telah sampai di kota iwatoda. Silahkan mengambil barang masing-masig" kata pramugawi kereta

"yuk yuko" ajak daisuke

"baiklah" kata yuko

Mereka semua sudah sampai. Dan mencari hotel bersama. Dan ternyata hotel yang ingin mereka tempati terletak di dekat rumah lama yuko. Yuko pun menghampiri rumah itu, ternyata di dalam rumah itu tidak ada orang . yuko dan daisuke pun kembali ke hotel. Karena takut di cari sama oleh teman-teman mereka semua. Saat mereka ingin check-in di hotel, ternyata di hotel itu terjadi pembunuhan. Pembunuhan itu sama seperti yang pernah terjadi di pun menyelidiki kasus ini. Sebelum menyelidik yuko dan daisuke melapor ke kantor polisi, kalau mereka ingin menyelediki kasus ini. Sang polisi pun mengizinkan mereka untuk meyelidik kasus ini. Mereka menyelidiki kasus ini terus menerus dan tanpa henti

"yuko, seharus-nya kita memangil pamam-mu saja untuk dating membantu menyelidiki kasus ini" kata daisuke

" iya, benar kata-mu" kata yuko

Yuko pun memangil pamam-nya untuk dating ke iwatoda. Dojima dan nanako pun dating di iwatoda. Nanako pun tinggal di sebuah dorm( asrama) yang di tempati oleh sekelompok persona-users atau kelompok S.E.E.S. Nanako di titip disana . agar dojima dan yuko dapat menyelidiki kasus ini tanpa gangguan nanako. Disana nanako di temani oleh mitsuru,minato,minako,akihiko,ken,fuuka,aegis, yukari,junpei, dan seekor anjing. Mereka berdua pun menyelidiki kasus ini. Dojima pun mencoba menanalisa lakban tersebut. Ternyata lakban tersebut tidak ada cap tangan atau apa pun. Beberapa polisi hanya mendapatkan kasus-kasus yang pernah terjadi sebelum dan terjadi seperti ini. Antara semua korban . Hanya 1 korba yang selama yang lolos dri pembunuhan tersebut. Ia bernama kohara

" Bagaimana anda bisa lolos dari pembunuhan tersebut" Tanya dojima

" Saya hanya memutar-mutar di kamar tersebut. Tiba-tiba aku menabrak jendela. Dan terjatuh dan di tangkap seorang polisi" kata kohara

"HUFT!. Kenapa ada orang mau membunuh yang seperti ini" kata dojima dalam hati

Setelah beberaoa hari, kasus itu belum selesai dan belum di ketahui siapa yang membunh semua orang ini. Pada suatu hari terjadi lagi pembunuhan yang seperti ini di hari yang sama, tempat yang sama, dan dibunuh seorang wanita. Kasus ini membuat dojima putus asa, karena setiap minggu pembunuhan ini terjadii. Dojima pun mempunyai ide, yaitu mengunakan kohara, menjadi umpan pembunuhan tersebut. Dojima pun memasang CCTV ke semua ruangan yang ada di hotel itu, terutama di kamar terjadi-nya pembunuhan. Dan mereka semua bersembunyi di sebuah kamar kosong. Saat mereka menyelidik ternyata seseorang dating ke hotel itu. Tetapi pria itu naik ke lantai tiga bukan ke kamar 201. Tiba-tiba alarm kebakaran berbunyi. Mereka semua mengecek ternyata tidak ada kebakaran itu hanya alarm palsu. Mereka mengecek kamar 201, ternyata kohara menghilag dari kamar itu. Dojima melihat sesuatu di dalam kamar mandi, dojima pun membuka kamar mandi ternnyata itu hanya kohara. Polisi pun memanggil dojima. Dan ternyata di kamar lain pembunuhan ini terjadi lagi, tetapi di kamar yang lain. Dan membuat dojima menyerah pada kasus ini dan menyerahkan kasus ini kepda orang lain. Dalam beberapa bulan kemudian, pelaku pembunuhan tersebut di tangkap. Pelaku-nya adalah seorang pemuda yag tidak diketahui nama-nya dan identita-nya. Dojima pun kembali dan menintogasi pemuda tersebut

"mengapa kamu mau membunuh semua wanita ini " Tanya dojima dengan emosi

" karena aku membenci semua wanita ini" kata pemuda

"sebanyak ini, tapi mengapa kamu membunuh mereka semua dengan menggunakan lakban" Tanya dojima

"karena aku tidak mau melihat darah di tangan ku. Sehingga aku membuat mereka semua sesak napas dan tidak bisa bernapas " kata pemuda itu

" besok siapkan pengacara" kata dojima

Keesokan hari-nya, hakim member huku pemuda itu 5 tahun di penjara. Dan itu cukup adil bagi semua orang. Dojima, nanako, dan yuko pun kembali ke yasoinaba. Dan semua teman-temanya pun ikut kembali ke yasoinaba. Dojima merasa lega karena sudah mengetahui pelaku yang menbunuh yang di balik kasus ini semua. Pada suatu hari di kota yasoinaba terjadi tabrak lari. Mobil itu bukan berasal dari kota yasoinaba tetapi dari luar negeri

To be continued

Maaf kalau banyak yang salah tulis atau TYPO

Please review & favorite my story

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca ceria ini


End file.
